


$%@!# 2048

by allisonfunn



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2048, Funny, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lost 2048....again</p>
            </blockquote>





	$%@!# 2048

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know....

Liam threw his phone at the couch, exclaiming loudly. Louis looked up from magazine he was reading at the counter. Harry peeked out from the bathroom, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his hips before closing the door again. Zayn looked over from his conversation with Niall. 

"Media again?" Zayn asked. "They need to stop bothering you."

Liam shook his head. "No. No, not them."

"Then..?" Louis asked, closing his magazine. 

Liam motioned at his phone. "I fucking lost 2048 again."

Niall furrowed his brow. "So you threw your mobile?"

"It's frustrating!"

Harry walked out of the other room, dressed now with a towel also on his head. "What happened?"

"Liam lost 2048 again," Louis said. 

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You haven't won that yet?" He asked.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "Have you?"

"Yeah, like five or six times at least."

Laim threw his hands in the air. "Anyone else win the bloody game?"

Niall, Zayn, and Louis all nodded. 

"Yeah."

"Totally." 

"It wasn't that hard."

Liam closed his eyes. "I'm seriously the only one that hasn't won that game?"

Harry ruffled his wet hair with the towel. "So it would seem."

Liam stormed over to the couch and grabbed his phone. "I hate you guys," he muttered. 

Zayn laughed. "Gonna go mope now?"

"Shut up," Liam said. He walked into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door.

Louis reopened his magazine. "Don't strain yourself mate."

"You guys suck!" Came the shout through the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my most blatant show of being a 21-year-old One Direction fan....sorry not sorry.


End file.
